Episode 45 (2011)
Restraint × And × Vow (コウソク×ト×ヤクソク, Kōsoku × No × Yakusoku) is the 45th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 2nd, 2012. Overview The Shadow Beast Owl attempts to capture part of the Phantom Troupe. The Nostrade bodyguards interrogate Uvogin. Later, Hisoka and Kurapika meet up in an abandoned amusement park. Summary After capturing Uvogin, Kurapika, along with his fellow bodyguards, are tailed by the other members of the Phantom Troupe with the help of Machi's Nen thread and needle she attached to Uvogin. However, Owl from the Shadow Beasts suddenly jumps in front of the car where the Phantom Troupe members are currently riding in and entraps them using his Fun Fun Cloth. All the members are able to escape, except Nobunaga who gets caught due to his position in the car. The members that escaped recognize Owl. Then later, the other remaining Shadow Beasts appear. After underestimating the Troupe, the Shadow Beasts recklessly attack them, even though Owl warns them to take caution for he knows what they're capable of. All of the Shadow Beasts are killed by Feitan and Shizuku except for Owl who they plan to interrogate to find the location of the auction house treasures. Meanwhile, the Nostrade Family bodyguards are back at their headquarters. Uvogin is held captive and is unable to move due to the poison instilled in his body and asks them how long he had been asleep. Dalzollene makes him realize his situation and stabs him using his sword, but it is easily broken by Uvogin's body protected by Nen. They ask Uvogin about the treasures and he answers them truthfully. Uvogin proposes a deal that if they free him, he will let them live. Kurapika asks him where the bodies of the Mafia Community people went at the auction since his comrades were part of them and Uvogin tells him that they killed them all because they had to. This angers Kurapika and he punches him in the face. Owl is tortured by Feitan and gives up easily. He then gives him the treasures. Hisoka asks Chrollo for permission to go meet someone. Dalzollene calls the Mafia and gives them their location to surrender Uvogin to them. In an abandoned amusement park, Hisoka meets with Kurapika. Hisoka tells Kurapika the things he knows about the Phantom Troupe and asks him if he wants to team up. If he agrees he will tell him the abilities of the 7 Phantom Troupe members he knows. The Phantom Troupe, led by Phinks, disguise themselves as the Mafia and arrive where Uvogin is being held captive. They set him free and kill Dalzollene. After Uvogin is able to move due to the removal of poison done by Shizuku's vacuum, he starts destroying the place and hunts down Kurapika who is not present inside the building. His fellow bodyguards escape because they heard Uvogin's scream. Uvogin wants to stay behind and asks his comrades to tell the "Chief" that he will hunt Kurapika down after bashing out the steel door frame with his head. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_45_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc